


A Few Words for My Friends

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anthology, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ships and friendships, mostly Tumblr prompts.</p><p>Latest story - Don't Touch the Hair - For the prompt "ooo, your hair is really soft after you wash it" and Irisco friendfluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me, Quick!

**Author's Note:**

> So I have BA + IW 4eva for my Westallen prompts and ficlets, and Lab Life for my Killervibe prompts and ficlets. But every so often, I get a prompt for a ship or a friend pair that I don't normally do. So I'm creating this anthology for those.

A hand grabbed his arm, and it was only Cisco’s voice saying, “Barry! Bear! Hey!” that meant Barry didn’t zip straight across the very crowded, noisy bar to get away.

Instead, he asked, “Hey, dude, you okay?”

Cisco looked a little wild-eyed. “Yep, I’m fine, sure, but you need to kiss me, quick.”

“What?”

“No time to explain. C’mon, pucker up!”

“Uh - “

Cisco let out a huff of breath, grabbed his face, and yanked him down until their lips pressed together.

And - whoa.

He knew a lot of things about Cisco. How did he not know that his best friend was a really, _really_ good kisser?

“Okay, good,” Cisco muttered into his mouth as Barry’s arms wrapped around him. “Good-good-good, okay, aaaaand let me go now.”

Still dazed, Barry pulled away. “What was that about?”

“There’s this dude over there? By the bar? Striped shirt? Stupid-ass cowboy hat? He kept trying to buy me drinks, and wow, was he ever not my type. I had to tell him you were my boyfriend and you were waiting on me to get away. Is he still looking?”

Barry looked over by the bar, where the striped-shirt-and-stupid-ass-cowboy-hat was turning away, clearly on the hunt for somebody unattached.

He swallowed. “Uh, yeah, he’s still looking. I don’t think we convinced him, dude. You’re just going to have to kiss me again.”


	2. Bedrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it" for Wally and Iris.

“Hey,” Wally said. “How’s bedrest?”

Iris shifted herself, holding onto the beach-ball of her belly with one hand. “The most demonic torture ever devised by man, and just as soon as I can get up, I’ll kill my obstetrician.”

“See those mood swings are still swingin’ too,” he observed.

“Do you really want that lecture right now? About how women’s perfectly reasonable emotions and reactions are attributed to hormones, particularly when they’re pregnant? Is that how you want to spend the next hour and a half?”

He cleared his throat. “No, no ma’am, I certainly do not, no.“

From the other room, Barry yelled out, “I have to go, bye honey, I love you!” 

Wally looked over at the door. “You guys okay?” Usually, goodbyes between his sister and her husband were long, drawn-out affairs with a bunch of smooching. It had gotten worse since she’d gotten pregnant, because Barry had to say goodbye to the babies, too.

“Oh, no, we’re fine. He just knows I’ll murder his face if I see it right now. What kind of an idiot wants me to be eight months pregnant with twins in August?”

He opted not to mention that it probably hadn’t been completely Barry’s idea, back in January. “Okay, anyway, I brought you some stuff to keep you company.” He reached in his bag and brought out a stack of DVDs, an armload of books, and a huge covered dish. “Parks and Rec, seasons two through six with commentary, every Beverly Jenkins paperback I could find in the used-book store, and enough brownies to kill an elephant.”

“Wally!” Tears shone in her eyes as she took the dish of brownies. “You’re my favorite brother.”

“I’m your only brother,” he said. “Books or show first?”

“Show, and you have to stay and watch at least the first disc with me. My laptop’s in the other room because _somebody_ was making a point about me not doing any work, and he forgot that it has the fun Internet, too. And bring the bed tray.”

When he finished setting everything up, Wally glanced over at his sister. She had the plate of brownies balanced on her stomach, with her mouth full and another in her hand, ready to go. 

He grinned and slid his hand into his pocket for his phone. This was going to be a picture that he’d show on the babies’ wedding days.

She swallowed her mouthful and said over the insanely peppy theme music, “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”

“Roger that,” he muttered, and put his phone away.


	3. A Picnic Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” from Tumblr. Wally/Linda

Linda rounded the corner and saw him halfway down the hall, about to go out the door. “Wally! Hey.” 

He turned, but his eyes didn’t light up, and his smile was perfunctory. “Hey,” he said.

Her heart sank, but she pasted a smile on her face. “I was going to call you. Tonight. About last Friday.”

He shook his head. “Look, it’s okay. I get it. That wasn’t your thing. No big deal.”

“No, I liked it,” she said. “I did. I know what I said, but I did.”

Her own voice rang in her ears, caustic: _“Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”_

His smile had dimmed, and she’d felt all the happy bubbles in her stomach deflate. They’d had their picnic, but it was awkward and the conversation was worse, and he’d given her a quick, stiff hug at the end of the night instead of the kiss she’d pictured at home as she got ready.

“Look, she said now, tugging at the hem of her shirt. “I’m not lying. That was a really great date idea and - I - Wally, I need to explain something.”

He was quiet, waiting for her. That was nothing new. He’d been waiting for her for three years now. She wasn’t dating a college kid, she’d declared. She wasn’t going to be that much of a cougar.

He’d graduated last month. And she’d screwed up their first date.

“I spend my entire working life around athletes and sportswriters, and there’s a certain - Everything is an opportunity to rip on each other. Everything. And I’m not off the hook here. I do it just as much as everyone else. It’s second nature by now. So the minute something is - “

“Cheesy,” he said. “Unsophisticated.”

“Sweet,” she said. “And earnest. Romantic, even. That’s like throwing raw meat to dogs. What I said, that popped out of my mouth without my brain having any input, and I should have apologized right then and explained this to you. But another big thing about my life is never letting anyone see you sweat. Even if it makes things worse. I forgot something, though. I like you because I know I don’t have to be like that with you. And if it’s okay, if I haven’t screwed it up completely, I’d like to do more cheesy, unsophisticated, earnest, sweet, romantic things with you.”

He reached out and took her hand. “You haven’t screwed it up.” He smiled at her. “I know how you are. I shouldn’t’ve let it get to me on Friday. I shoulda been more of a proud cheesemaster. Like, _hell yeah, it’s a picnic under the stars. Can you handle this level of romance, Park?_ ”

She laughed. “I’m so relieved. Because seriously, I was thinking about showing up at your place with flowers.”

He grinned at her, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Unabashedly romantic. “That’s cool. Just so you know, sunflowers are my favorite.”


	4. No Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr prompt: “There’s no going back if we do this.”

Iris grabbed Cisco’s arm. “Wait.”

“What?”

“It just sort of hit me. There’s no going back if we do this.”

He nodded. “No. Can’t say that there is.”

She let out her breath. “You’ve done this before. It’s okay, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He held her arms. “Look. I know what people say about girls who do this. Don’t listen to them. If you want to do it, then just do it. Who gives a shit what they think of you?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I mean, it’s not like anybody has to know if I don’t want them to know.”

“Yeah.” 

“Does it hurt? It seems like it would hurt.”

“Yeah,” he said. “I can’t lie to you about that. It’s gonna hurt. But after you get used to it, it’s not so bad.”

She gnawed her pinky nail. “What if I change my mind?”

“Then we’ll stop.”

“What if I change my mind in the middle?”

“Then we’ll stop,” he repeated.

“Really? Halfway through?”

“Absolutely,” he promised. “Look, are you sure you’re ready? Because we can always do this another time. Or never. Up to you.”

She breathed in and then out. “No. I want to do this. Let’s go.”

“Okay. Let’s go.” Cisco reached out and pulled open the door of the tattoo shop.


	5. Don't Touch the Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt - "ooo, your hair is really soft after you wash it" and Irisco friendfluff

When Cisco came back up to the cortex after his shower, Iris perked up. “Did you wash your hair?”

“Ummm, did you see the goo that meta was spitting out?” he asked her, dropping into his chair and pulling up the data from their suits. “You’re damn right I washed my hair. I might have woken up bald tomorrow, if I hadn’t.”

"Oooo.” She wheeled her chair over and started playing with the ends. “Ooo, and you blow-dried it.”

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it,” she cooed, combing her fingers through the bottom couple of inches.

The gentle tug was kind of pleasant, actually, but he had rules regarding his hair or everyone would want to touch it. “So that means you can just get your hands all in it? Knock it off, woman.”

“Oh, come on, just a little longer! It’s like silk, Cisco, honestly.”

“Barry,” he whimpered when his bro whooshed in, arms stacked high with pizza boxes. “Tell your girlfriend to stop molesting my head.”

Barry set the boxes down, opening the top one. He handed Cisco the first slice and took out three more, stacking them up before he chomped the first bite. “Mmmmm.”

“Bar-ry!” he protested through his own mouthful of pizza.

“Dude, I honestly can’t blame her if you just washed it. It’s like duckling down, seriously.”

“What?”

Iris chortled and started braiding a section.

Caitlin came out of her lab, goggles on, hair bound up in one of those turbie towels. She’d clearly skipped the blow-drying step in favor of science. Always a hard call, that one. “Good news,” she announced. “The goo’s not toxic so far as I can tell. Just - sticky.” She wrinkled her nose and patted her towel to make sure it was still firmly on.

“Caiiiiiitllliiiiiiiin,” he whined.

“Hmmm?” She looked up and laughed. “You know, Iris, I’ve touched satin that’s not as sleek.”

“Right?” Iris said, petting the top of his head. “It’s amazing.”

“I can’t believe you, Dr. Snow,” Cisco said. “You were my last hope.”

She just pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before coming over for her share of post-meta-fight pizza. “That’s going on Instagram.”

He scowled. “All y'all suck. I’m just gonna declare it? Like, unilaterally.”

“When do I get a turn?” Caitlin asked.

“Oooo, me next!” Barry said.

“All. Of. Y'all,” he muttered.

FINIS


End file.
